Things You Never Knew
by vaerin
Summary: Naruko wants to become the Hokage, because her brother wanted to. And there are things that Sasuke never knew about Naruko. FemNaruto/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Brother always wanted to become the Hokage. I couldn't really understand why, since everyone hated us and such. But I guess he just wanted everyone to recognise him as Uzumaki Naruto, and not just some random detestable kid. He wanted to show everyone how great he actually is.

I, for one, couldn't really be bothered. All I wanted was more friends... How could it be so difficult? What have we ever done wrong that the adults wouldn't allow their kids to play with us? It was a relief I had my brother at my side. We ate together, played together, pulled pranks together... We were basically inseparable. We even looked alike, with scars resembling whiskers donning our cheeks, which we don't really understand how we got those.

Iruka-sensei was one of the few who cared for us. I like him, a lot. And I think brother does too.

Both of us sucked at the academy. Brother couldn't do a proper bunshin for nuts. Well.. actually I couldn't too, I absolutely hate hate hate hate _hate_ that jutsu. So when the graduating test was looming, we were scared out of our wits. But we kept trying, we worked hard; Brother wanted to graduate so badly because if he doesn't, he wouldn't get to become the Hokage.

.

.

.

.

We failed _again_. I couldn't ever understand what exactly was wrong? Why couldn't we do a simple bunshin?

Naruko was silent and staring at the ground in dismay. Nothing was said as I held her hand tightly, she knew I was trying to tell her _it's alright, we'll just have to try again next year_, but well, who in their right mind would be alright failing the graduation exam yet again? We wanted to pass... so badly... But I love my sister and I wanted her to feel okay again...

.

.

.

.

We wanted to pass... and Mizuki-sensei gave us a chance to pass. Was it real, or am I in dreamland? Brother seemed to be over the moon.

All we had to do was to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and learn a technique from it. Sounds easy enough, but the problem was stealing the scroll from the _Third_ for goodness sake. But brother had something in mind.

Of course, how could I have forgotten about his... his... atrocious henge technique he calls a _sexy jutsu?_ Nevertheless, the Third was left in his pool of blood from excessive nosebleeding, courtesy of... of _that_ technique... well I wouldn't like to mention the name of that stupid technique twice.

We made it into the forest clearing and opened the mighty forbidden scroll. Learn just a technique from this? No problem! After all, I am THE Uzumaki Naruko and I... okay I take back my words. What the hell is this? _Kage Bunshin?_ Bunshin _again?_ Why can't this jutsu ever get out of our lives!

Whatever, brother was determined, _I_ was determined too. We absolutely had to graduate.

.

.

.

.

It was only a matter of time before we did it. Somehow, we managed to learn the jutsu. Naruko was ecstatic, and I saw her giving off the brightest smile I've ever seen in my life. But that was when Mizuki-sensei found us.

Something... something wasn't right...

.

.

.

.

Now I know why everyone hated us. Everything came as a shock to me as I stood numb beside brother, I could feel him going stiff too.

We... we're demons...? Or half a demon, since the yin and yang chakra of the Kyuubi was split and sealed into each of us. I don't know, I can't even think anymore. The information was so overwhelming that my brain wasn't even working properly.

A sharp movement from the corner of my eye jolted me out of my trance-like state. Mizuki-sensei was rushing at me with lightning speed. My eyes widened in fear and I was scared, very scared.

Brother wasted no time in grabbing my arm, urging me to flee. We ran for our lives.

.

.

.

.

I was very, very angry. Deep inside, I was boiling with rage. It was the first time I ever felt like killing someone. Creating a normal clone seemed to be my nemesis in the past, but right now I felt I was capable of producing thousands of shadow clones. And I did just that, all in my aim to take Mizuki-sensei down with me.

Eventually, Iruka-sensei found us, along with some other Anbu members who arrived to arrest Mizuki-sensei.

But my mind was hollow, everything seemed like a horrible nightmare. I don't want this to be real... This couldn't be real! Tears were threatening to spill, but for some reason, I couldn't even cry. I couldn't even utter a sound, everything was a blank to me as I stared into the pair of lifeless blue eyes that were once so beautiful and full of happiness.

Iruka-sensei gave me a tight embrace me as I told him with a trembling voice that my little sister Naruko was gone. Even as he was whispering comforting words in my ear and patting my back, I could tell that he, too, was heartbroken.

It was the moment I lost the only family I've ever had.

.

.

.

.

Back in our apartment, I clutched at the only picture I have of both of us. I absolutely _detested_ Mizuki-sensei. I've never felt so alone in my life, I couldn't bear the thought of spending the rest of my life _alone_.

Unbeknownst to Iruka-sensei, back in that cursed forest, the long golden locks that I used to have and treasured for so many years were cut short and hidden in my jacket, while I placed a henge on the body of my beloved brother. There was something I absolutely had to do.

Brother left before he could fulfil his dream of becoming the Hokage, before he could get everyone to acknowledge him, before he could become strong, before he could make a name for himself, before he could even accomplish _anything_.

You can call me crazy, but I am going to do that for him. As Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there, this is actually my first time writing a story, but I'll try my best! Truthfully, I started this story out of boredom and I don't really have an outline planned for it, but rather I'll just kind of write it out whenever an idea flows to my mind, I hope this doesn't turn out too bad. I appreciate the kind reviews that I've gotten, and they are rather encouraging to me. I won't ask for reviews, but if you do write one, hopefully you won't be too harsh on me. :)

I apologise if the storyline seems vastly similar to that of the manga or anime, but I'll think of it as I write, and perhaps deviate further from the main storyline.

* * *

"_What kind of stupid prank is this? Now you got us both into trouble!" I grumbled to my brother as I furiously scrubbed at the markings we've made on the faces of the Hokage carved onto the mountain. _

"_Stupid? You were the one who suggested it!" Naruto shot back, displeased that he's being forced to clean up the mess as well. _

"_What? But you agreed! You were the one who's more excited about this prank than me!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Arghhh!" _

_I could spot Iruka-sensei giving us a bemused look from the corner of my eye, finding our banter rather amusing. "Well..." He started, "There's no need to argue about that. Both of you did something wrong in the first place." I scowled hearing his words, and turned to stick out my tongue at him to show my displeasure. And that was when I lost my balance. _

"_Naruko!" Brother held out a hand to me as i reached out and tried to grab it, but to no avail. What's happening? Am I going to die falling from the Hokage mountain just because of some prank we played? I'm going to be the laughing stock of Konoha!_

_My surprise was short-lived, thankfully, as Iruka-sensei caught me just in time. "Be careful there, Naruko." He warned as Brother heaved a sigh of relief. Iruka-sensei paused for some time, before saying something that made our eyes light up in delight. "How about I treat you both to ramen after you've finished?" _

"_Seriously, sensei?" Brother exclaimed. "Woohoo!" _

_Iruka-sensei smiled, and I could feel my heart racing, beating faster every second since he broke my fall. I couldn't pinpoint the reason as to why it did, but I think it was probably due to the shock that I've almost died falling from the Hokage mountain. _

.

.

_._

.

Naruko was still lying in bed when there was a knock on her apartment door, despite being wide awake. The knock resonated throughout the whole apartment, and the effect was made even louder for Naruko as the apartment felt empty and hollow to her now. They were persistent, with each knock sounding even louder than the previous, but Naruko made no move to answer it.

"Naruto!" Iruka called. "Naruto! It's Iruka, I know you're inside, please answer the door!" In desperation, Iruka tried opening the door and wasn't really surprised when he found it unlocked. "Naruto, I'm coming in!"

The apartment was a pitch black as Naruko had left the lights off. Iruka stumbled around the apartment looking for the light switch, and when he turned the lights on, Naruko was there, standing at the doorway to her bedroom. Her clothes were messy, hair disheveled, and she had bloodshot eyes.

"Naruto..." Iruka started as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you're hurting, and I am too. Naruko had one of the brightest smile I've ever seen... Such a cheerful child, she'll definitely be missed. But Naruto... You have to be strong and move on, for your sister, okay? Naruko would be heartbroken if she sees you like this..."

Iruka pulled away and looked at her in the eye. "I want you to remember this, Naruto, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Not just as a teacher, but as a brother, a family member."

Naruko made no move to speak as she stared into Iruka's eyes. She was deep in thought as her mind flashed back to that fateful night back in the forest.

"_You're demons! You're both demons! That's why everyone hates both of you! You killed their families, their loved ones!"_

"Iruka... sensei..." Naruko's voice was trembling as she tried to speak. Her mind was a total mess, she didn't know what to think anymore. "Do you... hate me?"

Iruka was startled and his eyes widened at Naruko's question. He grabbed her shoulders and said, "Why would you ask that question? Could it be... What did Mizuki tell you yesterday night?"

"Nothing much..." Naruko's eyes were downcast. "But sensei... answer my question... please..." Naruko pleaded, desperation evident in her voice as she tried to search Iruka's eyes for the answer she so desired to know.

"Naruto... I could _never_ hate you. I've always considered you and Naruko as my younger siblings, how could I ever hate you? Like I said, I'll always be there for you."

"But tell me, really. Mizuki must have said something, what is it!"

Naruko hesitated. "Sensei... He... He didn't say anything... I... I... It was just a random thought..." _Does he... know? That I'm a demon? What if he doesn't, in the first place? How could he not hate me? He'll hate me if he knows!_

Iruka decided that he wasn't going to force the answer out of Naruko. He sighed and said, "Naruto, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you're going through any difficulties, please don't hesitate to let me know. Don't bottle it all up inside yourself."

Naruko bit her lip as she nodded slowly.

"And Naruto, I know that you failed the actual Genin exam, right? Well... I feel that you've demonstrated enough ability last night already, so..." Iruka trailed off as he untied his headband and placed it in Naruko's hands. "You pass."

Naruko stared at the headband in her hands in disbelief. _This is it, our dream! Brother... This is my first step to fulfilling your dream! _

And Naruko smiled for the first time that day as she tackled Iruka into a bear hug, wordlessly and in tears.

.

.

.

.

Naruko took a deep breath as she stepped into her class at the academy, head held high and headband in place. _I'm not crying anymore, Brother. I can't be the Hokage if I cry all the time, right? Just you wait and see, Brother, I'll make you the Hokage one day. _

"Hey, Naruto, didn't you fail?" Naruko heard sniggers around the classroom as a snobbish classmate went up to her with arms crossed across his chest. He had brown hair and a big nose, and even though he was her classmate, Naruko couldn't place a finger on his name. "Why are you here then? Stop dreaming that you've passed! I bet even your sister has acknowledged it and that's why she stayed home!"

"You're the one who's dreaming that I've failed." Naruko snarled. "Are you blind? Couldn't you see that I've gotten a headband too?"

"What, are you in denial? Deciding to play ninja now? Whose headband did you steal?" The boy sneered as he made a move for Naruko's headband.

Naruko flared and in retaliation, she palmed his face and watched in satisfaction as he fell over. "You're looking at the future Hokage here! You wouldn't want to piss me off. And I hope your nose becomes even bigger than before." The boy scowled as he held his nose in pain.

"Future Hokage? You?" The whole class erupted in bursts of laughter. Naruko clenched her fists in anger and gritted her teeth. _Someday, I'll show you who's boss!_

Ignoring laughters in the classroom that were very obviously aimed at her, Naruko looked around for an empty seat. Spotting one beside a dark haired, emo looking guy, she made her way there and was about to sit down when she heard voices arguing behind her.

"Forehead! I'm going to sit beside Sasuke-kun!"

"No, Ino-pig! That seat is mine, move your fat ass away!"

"Come on Sakura, Sasuke-kun wouldn't like your large forehead no matter how much you tried, give me the seat!"

"Are you in dreamland? Sasuke-kun will be mine!"

Amidst the arguments between Sakura and Ino, Naruko was pushed to one side. She was appalled that girls like them do exist, and their actions just fueled her already boiling rage.

Naruko exploded. "That is _my_ seat! First come first serve! Which part of that do you not understand?"

"Who are you to speak?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Move away!"

_Haruno Sakura... I know her. She's the girl that Brother always talks about. Argh, I wonder what exactly that Brother sees in her to make him so completely smitten? _

Naruko wanted to make a retort, but stopped in her tracks as she thought, _I can't... I'm Uzumaki Naruto now... Brother will be dismayed if I make her hate me..._

"Well... Sakura-chan..." Naruko forced a smile and tried to think of something pleasant to say, but nothing would come out of her mouth.

Sakura took no notice of Naruko as she pushed her away, fighting with Ino for the seat beside Sasuke.

Annoyed, Naruko slammed her hands on Sasuke's desk, narrowed her eyes and growled, "I don't get it. What is so special about you that everyone's fawning over you? You're not even that handsome!"

Sasuke said nothing, but merely glared at her.

"What? You're not arguing with me? All you can do is look at me with that emo glare of yours. And your posture hasn't even changed!" Naruko leaned forward and put on her fiercest glare.

Naruko's worst nightmare happened when Shikamaru, who was sitting behind her, leaned back and accidentally gave Naruko a little push with his elbow.

It ended with Naruko and Sasuke in a lip lock. Everybody was shocked at what happened, the class was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Naruko froze, but she quickly recovered to push Sasuke away, both of them making gagging sounds. She could still feel the sensation of Sasuke's chapped lips on her own. "That was disgusting, you bastard!" Naruko pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke as she wiped at her mouth furiously with the back of her hand. "That was my first kiss! And I wanted it to be with someone else, not you of all people!"

Ino sniggered and elbowed Sakura. "He said someone else, eh? Wouldn't that be you?"

That pushed Sakura over her limit. Naruto kissing Sasuke and giving her the image of _him_ wanting to kiss _her? _That was disgusting. Over the top, disgusting. Cracking her knuckles, Sakura emitted a menacing aura as she snarled. Every ladylike bit of her has just disappeared. "_Na...ru...to..."_

Naruko gulped.

.

.

.

.

When Iruka stepped in to give them a final briefing as well as to announce their team assignments, he was surprised to find a grumpy Naruko and Sakura sitting side by side, with unkempt hair and clothes tattered, and there was even slight bruising on their faces.

"Ah... Well... What happened here?" Iruka asked, slightly dismayed. Naruko's eyes shot up immediately when Iruka started addressing them.

"I thought you kids are old enough not to engage in such childish behaviour. I hope this is the last time that you behave like this, as you have already graduated from the academy as Genin. Do you know what this means?" Iruka paused. "It means that you should be ready to step out to the real world. The world of ninja gives no second chances, you have to be alert at all times. It's a totally different scenario from the academy, and so there's no more room for childish behaviour, understand?"

As Iruka announced their team assignments, Naruko eagerly awaited for hers. However, she was alarmed when it was announced that she would be on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura.

_A team with... Emo boy and lovesick girl? This would never work out! Never in a million years!_ Naruko shot up in her seat and clutched her hair in horror. "Arghhh!"

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"I... Er... No, sensei. Everything's fine." Naruko sank back in her seat, reluctant to argue with Iruka. _It's fine, perfectly fine. Great._

.

.

.

.

Naruko tapped her foot impatiently as her team waited for their new Jounin sensei to arrive. The prankster nature in her was still present in her heart, and so out of mischief and resentment towards the new Jounin sensei for being late, she wedged a blackboard duster right at the top of the sliding door. Naruko stepped back, dusted her hands and admired her handiwork.

Needless to say, Kakashi wasn't impressed when he entered the classroom three hours later with the blackboard duster falling right on his head. Naruko was, however, greatly amused by her own antics and that Kakashi actually fell for it.

Sakura, trying to appear as a good girl to the new sensei, vehemently tried to tell him that the prank was entirely set up by 'Naruto' and she had tried to stop him, numerous times. Sasuke sat at his desk, unmoving and disinterested.

To start off, Kakashi ordered the three of them to meet at the rooftop, and made his move first using the Shunshin technique and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

And Naruko chuckled to herself as she wondered whether Kakashi's order made Sasuke move his posture for the first time today.

.

.

.

.

_Test? A test again? What is this, I thought I've already graduated and became a Genin! This is driving me crazy!_

Naruko trudged home in heavy footsteps, apprehensive about the test the next day.

_And what's with that emo boy! Saying that he wants to kill someone? Meh! That's too far fetched! Who the hell has offended him in any way? He just wants to act cool! _

_I can't stand him!_

.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning where the sun has not even risen and birds were chirping merrily. It was an ordinary, beautiful day.

Except that Kakashi was late, _again_.

And when he finally showed up, which happened three hours too late, _again_, he was faced with three very annoyed students.

Kakashi explained how the bell test works, and the three students were further annoyed when they found out the reason why Kakashi told them not to eat anything that morning.

Rules were simple, those who are able to get a bell from Kakashi passes, and the one who doesn't will be tied to the log without anything to eat. The problem was that there are only two bells... but there are three students.

The test then started the moment Kakashi told them to approach him with the intent to kill.

.

.

.

.

"Well, you're quite the odd one out here." Kakashi said, looking at Naruko who was standing across him with a determined look in her eyes. "Shouldn't you be hiding like the rest of them?"

"Hiding are for cowards," Naruko scowled. "You hide, you lose!" With that, Naruko charged at him, forming a handseal as she does so.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

"You come at me aimlessly, you lose too." Kakashi was not impressed as blocked of each and every one of Naruko's attacks. One by one, her shadow clones poofed into non-existence. "Although I must admit I'm rather surprised that you are able to use the shadow clone technique."

The last Naruko standing charged forward and landed a punch on Kakashi's stomach while she bent down and made a swipe for the bells tied securely at his waist.

"Told you not to underestimate me, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko shouted gleefully as she was rather sure that the bells will be in her hands now. Until Kakashi was replaced with a log.

"Damn it!" Naruko cursed under her breath as she looked for the real Kakashi.

"I told you to come at me with the intent to kill. What is with this half hearted attempt?" Kakashi said lazily.

Naruko turned her head at the sound of his voice and narrowed her eyes. Kakashi was standing under a tree, reading an orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

_Is Kakashi-sensei mocking me? We're in the middle of a fight and he's reading... a book! And wait... Is that porn? What the hell!_

"What the hell, sensei! Put that book away and take me seriously!" Naruko shouted.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm reading a book or not. You can attack me in any way you like and it wouldn't make a difference." Kakashi waved her protests off, with his eyes still fixated on his book.

Refusing to give up, Naruko continued to attack Kakashi with the minimal taijutsu knowledge she had, but the gap between the skill of a Jounin and a freshly graduated Genin was so great that Naruko couldn't get through at all, as Kakashi blocked each and every one of her attacks despite having his attention on the book.

Naruko panted in exhaustion, catching her breath and trying to plan her next attack. This time, Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "Is this really the level of skill that a Genin should have? I knew that you were the last in your class, but I didn't expect your skills to be that bad, for someone whose dream is to become the Hokage."

Kakashi stepped closer to her and bent down to look at Naruko in the eyes. He smiled at Naruko, evident from his single visible eye curving upwards. "You'll be better off doing something else, instead of wasting your time here." He reached out and squeezed Naruko's cheeks using a single hand. "Speaking of which, aren't you a little too cute looking to be a boy, Naruto?"

Naruko's breath hitched in her throat. _What does he mean by that...? Does he know?_

Stepping back, Kakashi continued, "The truth is, you have no talent, Naruto. Becoming the Hokage? That will only happen in your dreams, and I mean literally."

His words stung, and Naruko knew it. And what was worse was that deep in Naruko's heart, she had a tiny feeling that Kakashi might be right. Well... it's true that both Naruko and Naruto are at the bottom of their class... right?

But Naruko had no intentions of giving up. And... And how dare he mock her dream... Mock _Naruto's_ dream... _Naruto _is going to become the Hokage, no matter what!

Naruko clenched her fists, with anger rising within her. _How dare he brush away Brother's dream, just like that? I won't let Brother down!_ She drew on her large pool of chakra unconsciously as she sought to gather as much strength as possible. Her short and unkempt hair flared wildly as blue streams of chakra seeped out of her, swirling and surrounding her body.

Large gusts of wind surrounded Naruko, as dead leaves were picked up, dancing around her in a similar pattern.

But what alerted Kakashi was the hint of red chakra seeping out of Naruko, mixing along with her own blue chakra. _Could that be...?_

Naruko gave Kakashi no chance to think twice, as she charged yet again with her new found energy, eyes filled with anger and determination. Kakashi leapt away and immediately performed a Shunshin technique to appear next to Naruko, grabbing her in a headlock to halt her movements. He then pushed her into the nearby lake. It seemed as if Naruko was in a trance-like state and Kakashi felt the need to stop her.

Kakashi frowned as he felt a sting of pain on his finger. A slight sting, but nonetheless, it was a cut.

_Wind manipulation...?_

.

.

.

.

Naruko's head emerged from the surface of the lake as she panted heavily, feeling drained from trying to fight Kakashi, and probably also because she was on an empty stomach, thanks to Kakashi's instructions.

_There's no way I could have beaten him alone..._ Naruko frowned as she thought of what to do next. _But I can't fail! I just can't fail here!_

"What!" Sasuke snapped as Naruko approached him with a grumpy look on her face.

"I said, let's work together to get those darned bells!"

"Idiot, who would want to work with you!"

"Are you stupid? It's not possible for us to defeat him individually. He's a Jounin for goodness sake! At least, if we work together, we may stand a chance!"

Sasuke scowled. "I don't want to help you, idiot! If you fail then it's because you're weak!"

"Who says you're helping me?" Naruko was getting angry. "_As I said_, there are _two_ bells. And if we _two_ work together, we can have a chance of getting them, and we both pass! This is so simple! Which part of it don't you understand? You are not helping me alone_,_ because _I_ am also helping _you_, bastard!"

"_You,_ helping_ me_? You're just trying to leech on my efforts! Go away, idiot!" Irritated, Sasuke swung an arm out and tried to push her away.

Naruko froze. Sasuke's arm had landed on her chest. He turned and frowned at her, and Naruko couldn't tell exactly what Sasuke was thinking at that moment.

_Did he find out? I made sure to bound my chest this morning, however small my boobs already are! It's all over if he finds out! _

Alarmed, Naruko slapped Sasuke's arm away. But to her horror, Sasuke reached out again and started feeling her chest.

_What... the... hell!_ Naruko shrieked and slapped his arm away again. "What are you doing! First you steal my first kiss and now you're feeling me up!"

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke snapped. "I was just amazed at how weak you actually are. Your chest is all soft! You have no muscles at all! Look at mine! This is the difference between you and me!" With that, Sasuke grabbed her arm and placed it on his chest. Naruko's face burned with embarrassment.

"You're the crazy one, pervert! You perverted bastard!" Naruko ran, pushing Sasuke away in the process.

.

.

.

.

"No."

"_Why, _Sakura-chan? We could both pass!"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "As if I would like to pass with _you_! If both of us pass, then it means that Sasuke-kun would fail! I wouldn't allow that!"

"Well we have no choice! And Sasuke is such a stuck up bastard that he wouldn't agree to work with anyone!" Naruko was pissed. _What is wrong with my teammates? _

"Did you just call Sasuke-kun a bastard?" Sakura's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Just because you are jealous of him doesn't mean you can call him a bastard!"

"Argh! Who would be jealous of him! Argh! Whatever! I give up!"

.

.

.

.

Time was running out, and Naruko was too tired to think, with fatigue accumulating from her fight with Kakashi and arguing with her teammates. _Such stuck up teammates... Now all of us will fail! Serves them right! But I don't deserve to fail! Damn it!_

With her stomach growling, Naruko spotted the lunch that was supposed to be given to those who pass. The lunch boxes were just beckoning to be eaten, and Naruko inched slowly towards it...

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why am I the only one who's tied up! They failed to get the bells too!" Naruko shouted. "This is unfair!"

"That would be because you tried to cheat by stealing the lunch boxes." Kakashi smiled. "So no lunch for you!"

"And by the way, judging from your performances today... All three of you wouldn't have to go back to the academy," Kakashi said, and all three faces lit up with hope at his words. But his next statement crushed them. "I'd say that all of you should quit being ninja."

"But why!" Naruko shouted again. "This test is totally unfair, you're a Jounin, it isn't possible for us to get the bells from you unless you went easy on us."

"Correct." Kakashi said, "You three shouldn't have came at me individually. This test is about teamwork. And the reason why all of you failed is because you didn't grasp the concept of teamwork."

Naruko scowled, obviously unconvinced by Kakashi. "But I did try to team up with them, they just did not want to!"

"You did. But you only wanted to team up with either one of them and not both, and you were only thinking of yourself when you approached them. This isn't the concept of teamwork at all. There was a reason you three were put into units. You have to learn to work together as a team of three."

"But there were only two bells, Kakashi-sensei."

"That wouldn't have made a difference, Naruto. The purpose of having two bells was to distract you from the true intention of this test."

All three of them were silent upon hearing Kakashi's words.

"But I am a kind sensei, so I'll give you three another chance after you have your lunch. As for Naruto, he broke the rules, so he has to go without lunch. And none of you is allowed to feed him! It's an instant failure if you do!"

"Whaaaat?"

.

.

.

.

"I'm not hungry." Naruko said dejectedly as Sasuke offered her his lunch box. However, her stomach growled in protest, and Naruko blushed.

"Eat up, you wouldn't have the energy to fight if you don't. And I wouldn't have an idiot like you pull me down!" Sasuke said.

Sakura was silent, deep in thought and reflecting on her actions. Unexpectedly, she offered her lunch box to Naruko too, following Sasuke's lead.

That was when Kakashi appeared out of the blue, almost frightening the three of them to death. Kakashi's expression was unreadable, but he had a menacing aura surrounding him as he bellowed, "You... You... You three..."

"Pass!"

_That red chakra... I'll have to keep an eye on Naruto..._

.

.

.

.

"Heeey! Untie me! Don't leave me here, come on!" Naruko shouted for her teammates. "We're a team, we have to help each other, remember? It's all about teamwork, teaaaaam woooooork!" But both Sasuke and Sakura were already out of sight.

Sighing, Naruko looked up and glanced at the Hokage mountain. She thought of the time when she had vandalised the faces of the Hokage as a prank, along with Naruto. Tears streamed uncontrollably from her bright blue eyes, and they wouldn't stop no matter how much she willed herself to stop crying.

_Brother... Your face will be carved on that mountain too... Someday... I promise..._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Naruko... Naruko..." Naruto looked at me through tired, half-lidded eyes. The wound on his abdomen made by Mizuki-sensei's shuriken was huge, possibly fatal, and I couldn't bear to look at it. My heart clenched as I held on tightly onto Naruto's trembling hands._

_"No... No... Don't leave me, it's all my fault..."_

_"Naruko..."_

_"It was supposed to hit me!"_

_He gave a reassuring squeeze to my hand. "I love you."_

_I shook my head vigorously, telling him not to go._

_"Remember that I love you... Always..."_

_"Don't... Don't leave me alone!"_

_"You're not alone... There'll always be people who love you..."_

_"Please..." My voice was shaky, and tears obscured my vision. _

_"You'll find happiness." He smiled. _

_"Make me proud."_

.

.

.

.

Waves after waves of D-ranked missions weren't what Naruko wanted. Damn, how could she even grow stronger if all they did was pulling out weeds in someone's garden or looking for a fat lady's ungrateful cat? Even people who aren't ninja could do those! So she screamed, yelled, pointed accusing fingers at the Sandaime until he finally let them take on a C-ranked mission.

Bingo, to the Waves they go!

Needless to say, the client Tazuna wasn't impressed when he arrived in the room to realise that his so-called bodyguards were three kids and an adult. Especially Naruko, who looked ridiculously short among her two other teammates, and Tazuna made no move to hide his opinion of them.

After much yelling again, mostly from Naruko, as well as sniggers from Sakura, Team Seven accepted the mission successfully and they're soon on their way to the Land of Waves.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi's suspicion that Zabuza was still alive after the earlier ordeal sparked the immediate training session when the team had safely reached Tazuna's house. However, contrary to what Team Seven thought, Kakashi wasn't there to teach them any awesome techniques... It was to teach them how to climb a tree.

Naruko and Sasuke did not ever think that climbing a tree would help them in their training, but here they are, trying to _climb trees_ which Sakura effortlessly just did a few hours ago. Both of them thought that to lose to the other was embarrassing enough, but to lose to _Sakura_was... It made them shudder to even think about the kind of damage it will do to their pride, though they already lost to her on this tree climbing thing.

Naruko was heaving and panting after many attempts to climb that damned tree. Sasuke's progress was pretty much level with hers, and well, they were almost close to reaching the top. Both of them refused to give up because that would effectively mean admitting defeat to the other.

When they were finally successful in scaling the tree which they have cursed a million times over, Naruko laid on the warm patch of grass with a sigh, feeling rather accomplished. It wasn't much, but at least it was a step, she could get stronger... And she _will_get stronger. Gazing at the peaceful sky did make her a tad bit drowsy, and with the fatigue she has built up till now, her eyelids gradually fluttered close and her breathing evened out as she fell into a light nap.

Sasuke thought Naruko was intriguing, as he stared at her from a distance where he sat. He too, was panting heavily from the intense training they just had. Although he hated to admit it, he feels that Naruko has the potential to become strong... and to become a worthy rival, despite her idiotic behaviour. Inching closer, Sasuke studied her face and noticed that her features were soft and delicate, and with the peaceful face she's putting on while she's asleep, she looked like she could be a prettier boy that Sasuke is. Especially with the way her spiky blonde hair framed her face perfectly.

Sasuke scowled. _What the hell was I thinking...?! Naruto is the class idiot!_ And well, not that Sasuke _wanted_ to be good looking and have all those fan girls chasing after him, but the fact is that he _is_somewhat good looking, and he'll be damned if he thinks Naruko can win him in that department.

Again, Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruko's and reached out a hand to touch her face ever so lightly. Her skin felt soft to his touch, as he traced his fingers along Naruko's whisker markings. And as he moved closer again, he glanced at her lips, which looked rather delectable... _Well he's a guy, but..._

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself staring into Naruko's blue orbs as her eyes snapped open.

"...the heck!" Naruko's first instinct was to palm Sasuke's face away from hers. "Bastard, you were too close! What the hell were you trying to do!"

Sasuke almost burned with embarrassment, and he felt his face getting warm. He was suddenly reminded of the time when they accidently kissed in the classroom. _Calm down!_ _Naruto's a guy for god's sake. What am I thinking! _He frantically told himself to stop getting flustered, because Uchihas absolutely don't get flustered. And they don't blush. Nope, no chance. He has an image to uphold.

However, Sasuke noticed that Naruko wasn't faring much better. Her face was visibly red as she looked at Sasuke awkwardly, as if waiting for an answer but at the same time wanting to get out of this weird situation as soon as possible.

"I'm not gay."

Sasuke looked at Naruko incredulously. "What? Are you saying that I am?"

"I didn't say that." Naruko narrowed her eyes. "You said it yourself."

"You were implying it."

"I wasn't."

"..."

"... So are you?"

"... What?!"

"Are you gay?"

Sasuke was frustrated. "What makes you think that I am?!"

"Well... Just now you seemed that you wanted to... um... So are you or not?" Naruko looked at Sasuke suspiciously. Well, he did show absolutely no interest in any of his fan girls so...

"..."

"... Just in case."

"Just in case of _what_?" _He's questioning my manliness?!_

"You don't have to be so defensive, you know..." Naruko said. "If you're not, then you could just tell me you're not. You seem like you're refusing to answer my question and that makes it even more..."

"Well I'm not!" Sasuke snapped. The topic was getting embarrassing for him. "Stop with your weird ideas!"

Naruko looked at him skeptically.

"... I'm going back." Sasuke stood up and started to make his way back.

Naruko was left pondering about the mystery that was Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruko was sleeping peacefully in the woods after another day of intense training... ahem, tree climbing when Haku stealthily approached him. He contemplated just ending her life then and there, to save unnecessary trouble for Zabuza, but stopped himself at the last minute, and he wasn't sure of the reason himself too.

At that instant, Naruko awoke to see a beautiful face gazing down at him and was reminded of the time when she experienced the shock of seeing _Sasuke_'s face there instead. She felt embarrassed to even think about it. But well, at least this pretty young lady wasn't Sasuke, and that's kind of a relief to her actually.

Naruko's train of thoughts were halted when the mysterious intruder suddenly spoke to her. "It's dangerous to leave yourself so defenseless, sleeping here, you know."

"Huh? Um... Well... What's a pretty girl like you doing here? It could be dangerous for you too."

Haku was looking at her curiously before continuing. "So... What are your dreams?"

"What's with that all of a sudden? And who are you anyway?" Naruko raised an eyebrow when Haku did not answer her question.

Haku shrugged. "Just curious."

_My dream... Of course, it's..._"It's to become the Hokage!" Naruko declared.

"Why?"

Why? Naruko was stunned. She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason why, could she? It wasn't like this was her own dream to begin with... And she couldn't ever understand why Naruto wanted to achieve such a thing. It was absurd to her. What did he actually want to achieve by becoming the Hokage? Yeah, sure, everyone would acknowledge him but... what actually _is_the point here?

"..."

"Ah..." Haku continued. "Do you... have precious people in your life that you would want to protect?"

Naruko was silent again, her eyes glazing over as she seemed to look at something far away. Of course there are such precious people... but...

_Naruto..._

"I did, but I've already failed."

"I see... So what is your resolve then?"

Naruko had also come to realise this gradually by herself, that her actual dream is actually a last ditch attempt to protect the dream of the precious person, after failing to protect the person himself.

_My resolve..._

"There are still precious people in your life, aren't there? Would you, then, risk your life to protect them?" Haku smiled. "I, too, have precious people that I would like to protect."

Naruko contemplated Haku's words as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"And by the way... I'm a boy."

"..." _Wait, what? A BOY is even prettier than me? Okay I'm not exactly suppose to look "pretty" now but this is still... _

Naruko wanted to tear her hair out in frustration.

_Precious people, huh... Besides you, Brother, who else do I have...?_

.

.

.

.

_It's that Hunter-nin again, _Naruko thought as she approached the scene of the battle that was currently taking place now. Sasuke was trapped in the ice mirrors that Haku conjured and he looked like he was fighting a losing battle. Sakura was left guarding Tazuna while Kakashi took on Zabuza.

Naruko smirked. This was her show, now! Without thinking, she slipped into the ice mirrors that Sasuke was trapped in, fully intending to help him but unexpectedly, she received a severe dressing down from Sasuke. She closed her eyes instinctively as she felt a gush of hot breath and bits of saliva flew onto her face.

"What the HELL were you thinking you MORON!"

To say that Sasuke was agitated was an understatement when he realised that Naruko had entered the dome of ice mirrors alongside him. That idiot could have just stayed outside so the both of them could destroy the mirrors on both sides, but Naruko had just ruined it all. And now its highly possible that she'll give him more trouble than actually be of help to him.

The barrage of needles that were continuing to be fired at Sasuke and Naruko seemed to be never ending as they desperately tried to dodge them all. Sasuke could feel his vision seemingly getting better... He could actually see those needles clearly, close to the point where he could say that he was close to _predicting_their movements even.

Alas, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke has activated his Sharingan, which will only serve to inflate his ego even more in the future.

Naruko, on the other hand, was having a much more difficult time. She was frantically trying to step out of the way, with no particular strategy in mind and solely relying on her instincts to move. It was inevitable that she would eventually overlook an oncoming set of needles that were aiming for somewhere vital when she wasn't looking...

But it didn't hit her. Naruko watched in horror as Sasuke took the hit, with needles etched in the side of his neck. It looked like a fatal blow to her, and Sasuke collapsed right before her eyes.

_This is... all my fault..._

Sasuke seemed to catch what she was thinking, as he said in a raspy voice, "Hn, don't be so full of yourself, idiot... My body... it moved on its own..."

Sasuke's vision started to fade, as he slowly lost consciousness and his world turned to darkness.

Naruko's eyes were brimming with tears, as she clenched her fists in anger. _How dare he...!_ Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to catch her breath. _If only... If only I could be stronger!_

"Is he one of your precious people?" Haku inquired, with a deadpanned expression.

"You told me you have failed... Could you stand to fail, once again?"

Naruko snapped.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi sensed something amiss again as he felt a strong wave of malicious chakra coming from the area where Sasuke and Naruko's battle with Haku was taking place. It was just like that time, during the bell test he had given them, only that this time it was much more intense.

Sakura, too, could feel something different from Naruko, and that feeling wasn't a pleasant one. The feel of the chakra was oppressing, and it made her nauseous.

And just as Kakashi expected, he could see swirls of red chakra seeping out from within the dome of ice mirrors, kicking up wind around that area while trees nearby danced in response. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Was the seal that unstable? This could be a big problem to come.

Indeed, Naruko was furious when she saw Sasuke laying there, motionless. And it was all to protect her, too! _Just like Naruto did._In the back of her mind, she could not shake off the images of Naruto's last moments that were surfacing in her mind rapidly, relieving her horrid memories from that night.

It made Naruko feel the pain and anguish all over again.

Haku was surprised when the force of Naruko's red chakra started to make cracks in his mirrors. She was breaking his defense down, bit by bit. Naruko was starting to change too, as her eyes grew slitted, with teeth turning into fangs and nails turning into claws.

The mirrors shattered, and Naruko took no time in rushing at Haku with a raised fist, fully intending to kill him after what he did to Sasuke. Haku could feel sharp slices of air surrounding him, forming a deadly atmosphere as Naruko charged at him.

It was at this instant when Haku realised that Zabuza needed him. He sidestepped Naruko's oncoming fist and grabbed her arm, ignoring the searing pain in his hand and the side of his cheek, which started bleeding even though there was no contact. It felt like there were millions of tiny knives cutting into his skin, and it _hurt like hell_. Haku's mask shattered, revealing his face.

"You...! You're that girly boy from before!"

Haku couldn't respond to Naruko's statement... There was something urgent he had to do. He had to protect Zabuza, his precious person, if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't die here yet.

"Hey...!"

Haku performed a Shunshin technique and appeared in front of Zabuza in the nick of time, and Kakashi's Raikiri, originally intended for Zabuza, pierced right through Haku's chest.

Naruko didn't understand. What was with all these people and their heroic acts? Don't they ever realise that their actions will only cause anguish for those they intended to protect? Naruko watched the scene in front of her as a tear rolled down her face. _Protecting your precious people, huh? And then you conveniently die on them as a result, is that what you want? If you're dead, you can't feel anything, but for those alive... You won't understand!_

"Why?" Naruko choked.

"Haven't I told you before? My dream... is to protect the precious people in my life."

"...It's only your dream that you care about. You're just being selfish."

Haku smiled. "Is that so...? You... probably don't understand it yet... but you will, next time."

"The one who doesn't understand anything is you." Naruko's eyes were cold as she stared at Haku in his last moments.

But Haku didn't seem to hear Naruko, as his eyes gradually became lifeless and his breathing slowed, until it all stopped completely.

.

.

.

.

Naruko sighed as they made their way back to the village after the grueling C-turned-A-ranked mission. It was dangerous, and it brought out a lot of emotions in her... but in the end, it all turned out well. She could still remember the look on Sakura's face when they thought that Sasuke was dead. Naruko was grateful that Sasuke was alive after all, she could not stand the thought of yet another person dying just to protect her.

She agreed that one should protect their precious people. But at the cost of their own life? Naruko wasn't so sure anymore. And no, it wasn't due to the selfishness of wanting to live on.

If Naruko could go back to that dreaded night... She would rather be the one who died instead. And that was her being selfish.

Haku was selfish, Sasuke was selfish, Naruto was selfish, and Naruko would be, too. It was the selfishness of not wanting to feel the pain of losing a loved one.

And Naruko was sure that Zabuza would agree with her, if he was still alive.

.

.

.

.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruko exclaimed excitedly when the team bumped into him as they returned from their mission. "You won't believe what happened in our last mission! I was totally awesome then!"

"And it was a C-turned-A-ranked mission! How cool was it!" Naruko waved her arms around fervently. "They even named a bridge after _me_!" She was excited to see her favourite teacher from the academy after so long, and she couldn't contain herself when she saw him.

Sasuke watched as Naruko seemed genuinely happy talking to Iruka.

Sasuke has been thinking about it ever since Naruko blushed and appeared so flustered when all he did was to place his face hear Naruko's. The fact his actions weren't exactly considered normal behaviour in the first place did not cross his mind. His suspicions were further supported by the fact that Naruko's first statement to him when she woke up was to declare vehemently that she wasn't gay. Sasuke didn't even suggest anything, so why would she declare something like that so suddenly unless...

… Sasuke finally understood. From the way she looked at Iruka adoringly to her blushing face from the incident when they were training during their mission...

As for "Naruto"'s attraction to Sakura... _That could be a ruse, _Sasuke contemplated. After all, Naruko didn't seem all that excited when she was in close proximity to Sakura recently. Okay, she did seem a tiny little bit excited, but it all looked like an act anyway. And usually people who would want to put on such an act to show others around him would be...

_So Naruto is actually...!_

Sasuke conveniently forgot that he was the one who made advances that time in the woods.

.

.

.

.

"I know why you asked me that question back then." Sasuke said calmly as he approached Naruko.

"Huh?"

"I won't judge you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"... You like men." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Naruko choked on her saliva. "WHAT?!"

Well, that is technically true since she _is _a girl in the first place... but she was supposed to be Naruto, and Naruto sure as hell didn't swing that way.

Naruko then realised that her time in Team Seven wasn't going to be an easy one.


End file.
